Sweet Dreams
by Hyuugadevit-Cherry
Summary: Sumarry: Baginya, tiap nafas yang ia hirup adalah untuk berada di sisinya dengan harapan yang dalam/FANTASI /Side Story Moonlight/Plotrush/Kumpulan Drabble/Fluff/Typo/Gaje/SasuSaku.
1. chapter 1

.

.

.

 _"Sweet Dreams"_

Disclaimer: Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto

[Saya Tidak Mengambil Keuntungan Dalam Bentuk Apapun]

Story Hyuugadevit-Cherry

[Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha Sakura]

.

.

.

 **Sumarry** : Baginya, tiap nafas yang ia hirup adalah untuk berada di sisinya dengan harapan yang dalam (side story moonlight)

[Plotrush/Drabble/Fluff/Typo/Gaje/SasuSaku]

.

.

.

Suatu hari, Sakura bertanya pada seorang pemuda, "Apakah fantasi Anda?" entahlah, ia tiba-tiba ingin bertanya tentang hal yang kaumnya anggap luar biasa. Suatu hal yang dianggap suatu saat nanti dapat diwujudkan oleh kaumnya. Keduanya berjalan berdampingan sambil menunggangi serigala hutan di antara pepohonan yang daunnya berguguran seolah menghujani keduanya.

Ditatapnya pemuda tampan di sampingnya Uchiha Sasuke seorang putra mahkota penguasa peri hutan. Putra mahkota yang digambarkan sempurna, seorang pemuda terhormat dengan pengaruh besar. Haruno Sakura sangat menyukai Tuan sekaligus teman dalam medan perangnya itu. Rambut dan matanya berwarna hitam. Ia pemuda yang sombong dan agak kaku, namun penacapaiannya dalam memimpin peperangan melawan bangsa iblis yang selalu berusaha menguasai wilayah mereka membuat rasa suka gadis itu semakin besar.

Bahkan baginya, tiap nafas yang ia hirup adalah untuk berada di sisinya dengan harapan yang dalam.

Sakura masih menunggu jawaban pemuda itu.

'Tidak ada jawaban,' batinnya menggerutu.

Tepat ketika Haruno Sakura yakin tidak akan ada jawaban

"Aku bermimpi," jawabnya dengan nada datar. Keduanya menghentikan perjalanan mereka.

"Yang Mulia," Sakura merasa aneh, ini melenceng dari apa yang ia bicarakan kan?

"Sebuah pesta, semua orang menari, kau datang dan- " anehnya Uchiha Sasuke yang sombong dan kaku itu terlihat malu.

Sakura semakin bingung, dia menelengkan kepalanya menatap Uchiha Sasuke dengan heran.

"-aku memeluk dan menciummu." jelasnya sambil kembali menunggangi serigalanya secepat kilat, meninggalkan Haruno Sakura yang mematung. Tak dapat memercayai apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Dia... apa katanya?"

.

.

.

Harusnya, Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan apapun terhadap gadis cerewet itu. Harusnya, Uchiha Sasuke selalu bisa mengontrol apapun yang ia kehendaki. Jelas, ia adalah seorang putra mahkota dengan sejuta ambisinya. Namun, selalu ada kata 'kecuali' untuk yang satu itu.. seolah seluruh aliran darahnya memaksanya mengagumi sosok gadis yang sejak awal alasan kelahirannya adalah untuknya.

Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam menyembunyikan _onyx_ nya yang tajam, menikmati embusan angin yang selembut awan. Perasaan terpendam itu kini membuncah.. kedua bibirnya berkedut dan bibir tipis itu bergerak dengan lembut membisikkan kalimat yang membuat para Dewa tersenyum malu.

Dengan kehendak Dewa angin, mewakili isi hati putra mahkota angin itu berbisik pada Haruno Sakura..

... " _kita terlahir untuk saling mencintai._ "

.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/N:**

Drabble Fluff, masih edisi ultah saya Ahahaha. Gimana side story ini? ditunggu ya RR nya minna-san XD


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ **Sweet Dreams**_ _ **"**_

 _ **Side Story Moonlight**_

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto dan tokoh di dalamnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto

Saya Tidak Mengambil Keuntungan Dalam Bentuk Apapun. Fanfiction dengan judul " _ **Sweet Dreams**_ _ **"**_ hanya fiktif belaka.

 **Story ©** Hyuugadevit-Cherry

 **[Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sakura]**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Apa kau siap melakukan ritual ini?" tanya pemuda berwajah dingin itu pada seorang gadis berhelaian merah muda. Mendengar nada tanya yang dibawakan dengan rendah membuat si gadis tersenyum maklum.

"Ini adalah acara penobatan Anda sebagai putra mahkota, merupakan suatu kewajiban bagi saya melaksankan tugas ini bukan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Pemuda berjubah biru tua itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menghampiri si gadis yang tengah bercermin sambil membenarkan jubah merahnya agar terlihat lebih mengembang.

Ketika sang pemuda berads di belakang si gadis, ia berbalik dan keduanya berhadapan, saling menatap satu-sama lain.

 _Onyx_ dan _emerlad_ beradu, menggetarkan suatu perasaan yang sejak lama bersarang di hati─ menyebabkan ketidakmampuan pada keduanya untuk berkata-kata. Namun si gadis selalu ingin mengatakan kekagumannya pada si pemuda, "Anda selalu terlihat tampan," ungkapnya dengan kedua bola mata berbinar-binar. Satu tangannya terangkat hendak menggapai wajah sang pemuda, "Saya─"

Gerakan tak terduga dan selalu seenaknya pemuda itu membuat si gadis kaget. Tangan si gadis tak dibiarkannya menggapai wajahnya yang seputih porselen. Namun, tangan gadis itu justru diletakkan di pundaknya, sementara tubuh keduanya semakin merapat dengan kedua tangan si pemuda melingkar di pinggang si gadis.

"Sasuke," bisik gadis merah muda itu dengan wajah merona. _Ahh_ , ia malu. Tolonglah, ini terlalu dekat. Pemuda yang dipanggil dengan nama Sasuke itu menyeringai tampan. Wajahnya yang mampu memikat setiap insan itu mendekat, dengan tenang ia balik berbisik. "Aku suka ketika kau memanggil namaku dibandingkan kata ' _Anda atau Tuan'_ , calon ratuku─ Haruno Sakura."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua kelopak mata Haruno Sakura perlahan terbuka. Tatapannya jatuh ke arah pohon bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Ada sesuatu yang menggelitiknya pagi itu. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat menciptakan seulas senyum menawan. Ia menyukai mimpinya semalam. Bidadari bersayap, telinga mereka yang panjang, _sprinkel-sprinkel_ bertaburan seperti para peri yang sering disaksikannya pada sebuah acara televisi. Kemudian gaun yang mereka kenakan, yang lebih tepat disebut sebagai jubah sungguh menggugah perhatiannya. Indah sekali.

Andai saja ia benar-benar hidup di dunia yang seperti itu dan memiliki sayap, ia pasti bebas terbang ke manapun ia kehendaki. Dan yang paling menarik baginya adalah bertemu dengan pemuda tampan itu, siapa namanya ya? Sasi? Susa? Sasu... _ahh_ , pusing sekali rasanya memikirkan hal seperti itu.

"Haruno Sakura!" teguran keras dari seseorang di depan sana membuat gadis bernama Haruno Sakura terperanjat. _Emerlad_ nya yang indah menyapu seluruh ruangan takut-takut, yang mana orang-orang di temapat tersebut menatapnya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi.

"Kau tidak memerhatikan penjelasanku, _hah_?" bentakan seperti orang tengah berkumur yang memekakan telinga itu kembali menggema di seluruh ruangan.

"O-Orochi - _sensei_ ..." Sakura terbata. _Aduh_ , bagaimana mungkin ia melamun pada saat mata pelajaran guru besarnya yang satu ini. Sakura yakin sekali ia akan bermasalah. Dan bermasalah dengan Orochi- _sensei_ sama dengan semua mimpi indahnya berakhir. " _Gomenasai_ ," cicitnya berdiri, lalu ber _ojigini_.

"Keluar!" titahnya dengan kedua bola mata bagai ular seperti hendak loncat dari tempatnya.

"Tapi─"

"Keluar!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Demi Dewa Dewi jaman Yunani Kuno, Haruno Sakura berjanji tidak akan pernah berbuat kesalahan lagi, terutama ketika mata pelajaran Orochimaru- _sensei_. Jika ia melakukan kesalahan lagi, nilainya yang bagus pasti akan menjadi jelek. Gadis itu berjalan ke arah pohon bunga sakura di belakang sekolah, yang letaknya dekat dengan lapangan sepak bola. Ia duduk di bawah pohon tersebut dan menikmati sensasi angin yang menyapa indera perabanya.

Saat ia merasa mulai bisa melupakan kesalahannya pada Orochimaru- _sensei_ dan terbuai dengan ketenangan udara di tempat tersebut, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara rendah yang terdengar seperti seseorang jatuh. Ia lekas bangkit dari posisi awalnya dan melihat seorang pemuda berpakaian sepak bola terjatuh di sana.

 _"_ _Hey_! Kau baik-baik sa─" _emerlad_ nya membelalak kala memandang seseorang yang sangat familiar. Wajah itu─ tidak. Ia tidak boleh memikirkan hal yang bukan-bukan, karena pemuda ini pasti tengah sakit. Tanpa pikir panjang, Haruno Sakura melaporkannya kepada petugas kesehatan, membiarkan pemuda itu ditangani oleh ahlinya.

Namun satu hal yang membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih keras lagi adalah ketika si kapten sepak bola Uzumaki Naruto datang dan mengucapkan satu nama, "Sasuke," jantungnya seolah terhenti.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **END**

 **A/N:**

Selamat malam minggu _minna-san_ , utamanya yang jomblo XD ^_^ _Cieee_.. pada baper ga baca fic ini? Hehehe Oke, saya tidak sempat merevisinya jadi maafkan untuk segala kekurangan yang ada dalam fic ini. Semoga tetap bisa menghibur. Udah ahh, saya mau kencan dulu sama Nero wkwk XD _See you next chap? Or Story? XD_


End file.
